


No Husbands

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Good Morning America RPF
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Slow Dancing, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being neglected by their Husbands, Susan Storm and Amy Robach go out to a club for some fun and unexpectedly meet up. Can the two women help one another break each other's boredom and feelings of being unfulfilled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No Husbands

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

**_Tired of being neglected by their Husbands, Susan Storm and Amy Robach go out to a club for some fun and unexpectedly meet up. Can the two women help one another break each other's boredom and feelings of being unfulfilled?_ **

 

**Chapter 1**

Susan Storm was excited, tonight she had a special romantic evening planned for her and Reed, she put on her newest little black mini dress, sheer stockings, and a pair of four inch black high heels, the blonde couldn't wait to see the look on Reed's face when he saw her.

Sue had also made reservations at Amor de Food, the newest and most exclusive restaurant in New York.

Sue goes to see where Reed is and if he's dressed and ready to go, the reservation is for eight o' clock.

"Reed? Reed, where are you?" Susan asked as she entered the lab.

"In here Susan, what is it?" Reed asked.

"Our reservation is at eight, you have to shower and get dressed if we want to make it on time." Sue said.

"Oh sorry honey, I've been working on this new fusion accelerator. I can't afford to leave the lab now." Reed said, not even bothering to glance up at Sue.

Anger flashed in Sue's blue eyes as she turned and stormed out of the lab.

"Are you serious Reed? It took me eight months to get those reservations and now I'm out of a lot of money!" 

Good Morning America correspondent Amy Robach is getting dressed for a night on the town, she'd chosen a red mermaid dress and matching pumps. Once she was dressed, Amy went to find her husband Andrew, who is downstairs in his man cave watching the NBA Finals.

"Andrew sweetie, you've got to go upstairs and get dressed."

"For what?" he said without looking up Amy.

"I wanted to go dancing tonight." Amy said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"So go, I'm not leaving this spot." Andrew said.

"Fine." Amy snapped before going upstairs to grab her purse and keys.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

Amy drove Downtown to a club called The Lioness' Den, after parking Amy walks inside.

Susan steps out of the taxi that pulled up to the club, the statuesque blonde was dressed to the nines tonight and is looking to have some fun away from her boring Husband.

As soon as Sue entered the club she was approached by several ladies, she quickly turned them all down before walking over to the bar and taking a seat.

"Bunch of vultures, am I right?" a soft voice said on Sue's right. Sue turned and sees the woman who had spoken, she was blonde like Sue and very attractive.

"They swarmed you too huh?" Sue inquired.

The other woman smiled and nodded.

"Hi, Amy Robach."

"Susan Storm, though the pleasure is all mine."

Amy blushed at Sue's comment.

 _'Wow, she doesn't waste any time does she?'_ Amy thought.

"You look really good Amy, what brings you here tonight?" Sue asked.

"I'd planned this romantic evening for my Husband and I, but he'd rather stay at home and watch a stupid basketball game."

Sue sighed, she knew exactly what Amy was going through.

"Don't feel bad Amy. My Husband Reed would rather stay at home in his lab with his stupid Fusion Accelerator than come out with me and have a good time with me." Sue replied.

Just then a female voice came over the PA system.

"Ladies, grab a partner and head to the dance floor for our dance contest, the prize pot has grown to $2,000. Hurry before all the spots are filled."

The blondes look at one another and smile.

"You up for it, Susan?" Amy inquires.

"Of course I am, Amy." Sue says seductively.

The women walk out on to the dance floor, Sue takes Amy's left hand and places her left hand carefully on Amy's hip.

The music started and Susan took the lead, they moved slowly to the beat. Sue pulled Amy in close and dipped her before pulling her back up and gently stroking Amy's face.

"You're skin is so soft." Sue whispered before she pressed her body against Amy, Amy almost instantly became aroused by Sue's sensual touch.

"S-Susan k-kiss me." Amy hissed sharply.

Sue pulled Amy in close and kissed Amy passionately, which caused the other women in the club to erupt in applause.

"Looks like we have our winners: Susan Storm and Amy Robach, ladies please come up on stage and receive your prize money." the DJ said.

 After getting the prize money Sue and Amy collected their winnings they left the club, they walked arm in arm down the sidewalk.

"Did I make you uncomfortable when I asked you to kiss me, Susan?" Amy asked.

"No, I actually was hoping that you would, Amy." Sue replied.

 "Can we keep this just between us, Susan?"

"Of course, Amy. Could you meet me tomorrow at the Central Park Motel?" Susan asked.

Amy smiled, she'd never this kind of raw, unbridled passion before, it literally hung in the air and it all stemmed from that first kiss.

Amy had never kissed another woman before or ever considered having another woman as a lover.

"Ok Susan, what time?"

"Nine PM."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What room will you be in?" Amy inquired.

"Room 6587, here's a key card." Sue says.

"Ok, I'll be there, Susan."

"Good, because I'll have a special surprise for you when you get there."

Amy blushed as Sue turned to leave.

"Susan, w-wait."

Sue stops and turns around. Amy runs out to Sue and embraces her before kissing Susan quickly.

"Good night, Susan" Amy whispers.

"Sweet dreams, Amy." Sue says after breaking the sweet kiss.

"You too, Susan." replied Amy.

Once Sue left, Amy went inside and showered and changed into her favorite red see-through nightie.

**********

Sue drove home, she goes inside and is greeted by Reed sitting on her couch.

"Where have you been, dear Susan?"

"H-how did you get in here, Reed?"

"Mr. Fantastic, remember." he said smugly.

"Get out Reed, now." Sue snapped.

"Answer my question, Susan." Reed says.

"Reed, we're divorced now... Meaning that I don't have to tell you anything about where I was or who I was with, now leave."

"Fine." Reed says, he leaves without incident.

The next day Amy is going to work when she is grabbed from behind.

"Hand over your money and jewels." a man growled as he put a knife to Amy's throat.

"Pl-please don't hurt me." Amy pleads.

Sue was walking to a nearby boutique when she saw a man grab Amy, anger surged through the blonde. She vanishes.

Amy is sobbing as she begged for her life.

"Hurry up!" he yelled.

Sue stealthily approached the robber, she grabs the man from behind and spins him around and knees the guy in the groin. The man fell to the ground and began coughing up blood. Sue then reappeared next to Amy.

"Are you ok, Amy? Did he hurt you?" Sue asked her new best friend.

"Susan? When did you get here?" Amy asked, clearly perplexed at Sue's sudden appearance.

"I saw him try and rob you and I-." Sue disappeared  and then reappeared in front of Amy.

"Y-you're the Invisible Woman!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, but is that a good reaction or a bad one?" Sue asked.

"Oh, definitely a good reaction." Amy says.

"So, don't forget about tonight, ok?" Sue says, Amy smiled, then she leaned forward and kissed Sue quickly on the lips.

"I'll be counting the minutes, my dear."  Amy replies sweetly.

"Oh, before I forget, here's my cell number and my home number." Sue says, handing Amy two slips of paper.

"Ok thanks babe, and here's my cell number, I can't give the house number. Wouldn't want my Husband or one of my kids answering your call." Amy said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's really sexy you know." Sue says.

"What?" Amy asks.

"Your laugh, it's so natural and earthy. I love hearing it." Sue replied.

"I don't really have a lot to laugh about these days." Amy said sadly.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to do something about that, won't I?" Sue said seductively.

Amy blushes as Sue steps away from her.

"Have a good day, Amy." Sue says.

For the rest of the day all Amy could think about was Susan. Finally, 9PM rolled around and Amy was giddy with excitement. Wanting this to be extra special Amy does her hair and makeup perfectly before leaving for the hotel.

Amy arrived at the Central Park Motel twenty minutes later and reaches into her purse for the key card that Sue had given her.

Amy opened the door and walked into the room, which is empty. Amy looked around, there were candles all around the room, there were roses on the bed, and soft jazz playing on the stereo.

 _'Susan's a true romantic, I like it.'_ Amy thought.

Suddenly Amy felt something grab her from behind and then she felt herself being lifted off of her feet.

Fear swept over Amy in an instant until Susan appeared behind Amy, wearing her blue Fantastic Four uniform.

"Guess I need to get used to that gift of yours, huh?" Amy said.

"Yep, so how do you like the room?" Sue asked.

"I love it, it's really romantic." Amy replied.

"Good, that's what I was going for." Sue said.

Sue leaned forward, and gave Amy a gentle kiss. "I've... really missed you today, Amy." Sue continued, taking her hand and placing it behind Amy’s head. "I feel the same way about you, Susan." Amy said. Sue smiled, and nodded. Amy wrapped both of her arms around Sue’s neck, and engaged in a sensual kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Sue and Amy simply kissed for several minutes before Sue licked Amy’s lips, asking for permission to be let in. The younger blonde parted her lips, and let Sue in. Sue and Amy then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other.

They parted for air, a string of saliva could be seen hanging between the two women’s mouths. The two blondes went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Sue broke the kiss and began to kiss and suckle on Amy’s neck. Amy giggled, and placed her hand on the back of Sue's head. Amy peeled off Sue's costume and dropped it to the floor. Amy began to kiss Sue's collarbone, licking it with her tongue. Amy necked Sue for some time before she stood back, running her hands on Sue’s sides, caressing them. Amy then removed Sue’s black bra, and admired the older blonde haired woman’s supple breasts. She took both of Sue’s nipples between her thumbs and index figures, playing with them. Sue groaned, letting her head fall back. Amy smiled as she moved in, and took Sue’s right nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at the pink bud. After giving it a saliva bath, Amy turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.

Sue stood up after a few minutes, and pushed Amy onto the bed into a lying position. Amy gasped from when she landed on her back. Sue ran her hands down Amy’s naked chest, groping her breasts and her stomach. "You have a nice body…" Sue complimented. Sue pushed Amy farther onto the bed, and pulled off the blonde’s heeled boots. Sue sensually gave both of Amy's stockinged feet butter fly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up Amy's legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Amy’s hands began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Sue unzipped Amy’s skirt, and took it off, throwing it to the floor with Amy’s other clothes. Sue saw Amy’s red thong panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease the other blonde some more. She ran her fingertips across both sides of Amy’s bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so. Sue finally took off Amy’s panties, and admired Amy's pussy. A small patch of blonde hair above it, which was currently soaked. Sue admired the pink nether lips of her lover the most. She dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Amy’s juices, and sucked them off of her fingers. "Darling, you're delicious." Sue said to Amy, who could only nod.

Sue bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Amy’s bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore Amy's vagina. Sue played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Amy began to pant in desperation. Sue smirked; she decided to finally grant her lover what she wanted. Sue dove her tongue into Amy’s pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Amy groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Sue’s tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Amy at incredible speeds. Amy began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry.

Sue finally began to lick Amy’s clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Amy began to reach climax, Sue took the entire head of her clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Amy growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder. "I’m ... I’m ... Cumming!" Amy moaned. Sue smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. She crawled up besides Amy and made out with her. After a few minutes, Sue asked "Amy, have you ever used a strap-on?"

"N-no, I haven't." Amy answered.

"Well then, you are in for a treat." Sue said.

Sue got off the bed and walked over to her suitcase and opened it, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about ten in all. Sue grabbed a blue 9" long strap-on and secured it to her waist, then she made her way back to the bed.

Amy spreads her legs for Sue, who slowly and gently pushed her fake member inside Amy. Sue pushed her toy cock inside Amy's waitiing pussy, which caused Amy to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sta-Stay, right there, S-Susan." Amy moaned as Sue grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Amy's.

"OHHHH!" Amy moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Sue continued to ravage her body, Amy arched her back as she came.

Sue smiled as she and Amy both sighed, Amy wrapped her legs around Sue's waist and Sue held Amy up against the headboard while she pounded Amy's soaked pussy hard.

"Mmmmm... Oh Amy, you're soooo tight babe, I love the feel of your body." Sue said before she was silenced with a deep kiss from Amy. Amy reached up and squeezed Sue's right breast, teasing the slack nipple until it hardened which made Sue break their liplock.

Sue takes the strap-on off and gets off of Amy, then Sue snuggled up to Amy from behind and began spooning with the younger blonde.

"So, did you enjoy yourself, Amy?" Sue asked before dropping a kiss onto Amy's left shoulder.

"I did very much, thank you Susan."

"Please...just Sue, so Amy, how do I compare to your Husband as a lover?" Sue inquired.

"Hmm? There is no comparison Sue...you outclass Andrew in _every_ of aspect being a lover."

"You may be a little sore in the morning since tonight was your first time and all." Sue said before Amy turned over and kissed Sue passionately on the lips.

"It was well worth it though." Amy whispered before she laid her head on Sue's chest and fell asleep.

Sue smiled before she blew out the candles and pulled the covers up over her and Amy.

"It most certainly was, my dear Amy."

Then Sue fell asleep with her arms wrapped protectively around Amy.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amy and Sue cuddled together in bed, Sue is caressing Amy's creamy hip with her leg while Amy is stroking Sue's hair with her right hand.

"I hate to leave you Sue, but my kids haven't seen me in a few days."

"I understand, Amy." Sue says softly.

"Dinner this weekend, Amor de Food?" Sue asked.

"Sure babe." Amy replied.

 "Do you like beaches, Amy?"

"I love them Sue, why?" Amy inquired.

"I'm taking you horseback riding on FDR Beach on Saturday." Sue answered.

 

 


End file.
